


Альбус Северус и зачарованная елка

by sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Есть на свете вещи, которые не может сделать даже Альбус. Например, вернуть мертвых к жизни. Или сотворить елку из воздуха. Или последнее все-таки стоит попробовать?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Albus Severus and the Enchanted Christmas Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055909) by [torestoreamends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends). 



> бета FrauleinZicklein

Альбус вываливается из камина в облаке пепла. Он выпаливает сквозь кашель очищающее заклинание, бросает на пол сумку и отправляет плащ с ботинками на их обычное место у двери. 

– Как прошел рейд? – Скорпиус захлопывает книгу и поднимает на него взгляд.

Альбус пересекает комнату, скрипя половицами, и сворачивается в клубок на диване, прижимаясь к Скорпиусу. 

– Отменили. Вместо этого я всю вторую половину дня провозился с бумагами.

Он закрывает глаза и кладет голову Скорпиусу на плечо.

– Сочувствую.

Альбус урчит от удовольствия, когда Скорпиус запускает пальцы ему в волосы. 

– Проверял документы об атаках гриндилоу в Западной Шотландии, чтобы передать их в отдел волшебных существ. Еще один день в Аврорате, насыщенный адреналином. 

Скорпиус фыркает. 

– Уверен, это лучше, чем все, чем мне придется заниматься сегодня вечером. Учитывая то, что я практически всю смену избавляю людей от последствий ужасных попыток что-нибудь себе увеличить. Если мне еще раз придется произнести «Reducio», не исключено, что я закричу.

Альбус сочувственно похлопывает его по коленке.

– Когда тебе нужно уходить? 

– Через пару часов. Я собирался сначала поесть. Можем в кои-то веки поужинать вместе. 

– Ммм… – тянет Альбус с закрытыми глазами. Ему так тепло и уютно рядом со Скорпиусом, что он все пропускает мимо ушей. И тут он кое о чем вспоминает: – У нас же до сих пор нет рождественской елки. Когда мы за ней отправимся? 

Скорпиус все еще поглаживает волосы Альбуса. 

– Знаю. И… не знаю. Когда у нас будет время? 

Альбус открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что Скорпиус, нахмурившись, смотрит на место, которое они освободили под елку в конце ноября. 

– Никогда? В Сочельник? – Альбус вздыхает. – У нас слишком много дел, Скорпиус. Когда у нас появилось столько дел?

– Как только мы окончили Хогвартс, – слегка расстроенно отвечает Скорпиус и теребит ворот свитера. – Нам нужна елка, Альбус. Нужно найти на это время. Не знаю, когда, но…

– До Рождества еще несколько недель, – говорит Альбус, гладя Скорпиуса по щеке. – Мы с этим разберемся, обещаю.

Скорпиус смотрит на него и кивает. 

– Надеюсь. 

*  
Разобраться у них не получается. 

Жизнь словно назло вмешивается в их планы. То Альбусу приходится задержаться допоздна из-за неожиданного рейда, то Скорпиус приползает домой совершенно без сил после дневной смены, которую он потратил на борьбу с целой эпидемией неудачных трансфигураций – из-за того, что люди упорно пытаются превратиться в Санту. А когда они оба приходят с работы вовремя, им нужно срочно заняться расчисткой внутреннего дворика от снега, которая постепенно сменяется игрой в снежки, или разморозкой метел к импровизированному квиддичному матчу с Джеймсом, Лили и Розой. 

Время летит стрелой – быстрее, чем когда-либо раньше. Дни совсем короткие: Альбус и Скорпиус просыпаются в темноте, одеваются буквально на ощупь, при свете палочек, а когда приходят домой, уже опять темно. С таким мизерным количеством дневного света создается впечатление, что дни толком и не наступают. Они незаметно складываются в недели, те – в месяц, и вот уже Сочельник, а место в их гостиной до сих пор зияет пустотой, напоминая об отсутствии елки. 

Скорпиус сидит на краю дивана, уставившись в эту пустоту. 

– Нужно идти за елкой, Альбус. Неважно, сколько нам еще подарков заворачивать и сколько еды готовить. Я хочу елку. – В его голосе звучит твердая решимость, а в глазах появляется стальной блеск. 

Альбус стряхивает с рук муку и кивает.

– Знаю. Можно, я только с этим закончу? И мы пойдем. 

Скорпиус призывает заклинанием их пальто и ботинки.

– Можешь, но только потому, что я люблю твое печенье. А сразу после этого мы идем и покупаем елку. 

Он начинает собираться, и Альбус знает, что разговор окончен.

Через пятнадцать минут они выходят из дома и аппарируют на Диагон-аллею. Улица буквально забита людьми, которые снуют туда-сюда и пытаются что-то купить в последний момент. Их окружает буйство красок и шума, а вдобавок зачарованные рождественские украшения распевают гимны или кричат о том, что нужно успеть сделать к празднику, и это только добавляет атмосфере нотки безумия.

Пробираясь сквозь толпу, Альбус крепко держит Скорпиуса за руку: не только чтобы не потеряться, но и потому, что тот так легко на все отвлекается. Скорпиус постоянно замечает на пути интересные вещи, на которые ему хочется взглянуть поближе, а с его худобой и острыми локтями он вполне способен проталкиваться через скопления людей – в этом Альбусу с ним никогда не сравниться. Обычно Скорпиуса элементарно потерять в толпе, но сегодня он сосредоточен только на одном: рождественских елках. 

Они огибают детей, которые пытаются уговорить родителей купить им последнюю модель скоростной метлы, а также ведьм среднего возраста, нагруженных свертками из аптеки и магазина «Флориш и Блоттс». Затем уворачиваются от небольшой группки молодежи, смутно знакомой им со школы, и улавливают на ходу оживленную болтовню о новых праздничных мантиях, купленных для рождественской вечеринки. Они пригибают головы, когда на них задом выходит из Дрян-аллеи человек с длинным и острым предметом, завернутым в коричневую бумагу, и так им размахивает, что чуть не сбивает с ног пять человек. Им приходится чуть ли не с боем протискиваться сквозь большую толпу, собравшуюся у магазина котлов, где кто-то явно пролил какое-то зелье – теперь оно растекается по всей улице и прожигает дыры в подошвах ботинок. 

– Как же я рад, что не работаю на Рождество! – счастливо вздыхает Скорпиус, оглядывая творящийся перед ними хаос.

– Я тоже, – соглашается Альбус, наблюдая за тем, как темная мутная жидкость просачивается между булыжниками мостовой. – У них просто не может быть лицензии на продажу этого зелья – что бы это ни было. 

Магазин рождественских елок находится в самом конце улицы, где не так шумно. Альбус и Скорпиус наконец-то могут идти бок о бок, а не гуськом, и Скорпиус радостно покачивает взад-вперед их сцепленными руками.

– Как думаешь, мы сможем как следует наложить Нераспознаваемое расширяющее заклинание на нашу гостиную, чтобы купить по-настоящему огромную елку? – интересуется Скорпиус. – Сложно, конечно, но мы с тобой…

– Ну уж нет, никаких расширений нашего дома, – отвергает эту идею Альбус. – Мы ничего не знаем об архитектурной магии. А если мы разрушим в итоге здание?

– Это будет просто ужасно, – неубедительно замечает Скорпиус. 

– И мы проведем Рождество в адском холоде. Я этого не допущу. Купим елку, которая поместится в нашем доме… – Он делает паузу, когда они доходят до магазина, и упавшим голосом договаривает: – Если мы вообще сможем ее купить.

Они оба смотрят на маленькое здание, перед которым нет ничего, кроме таблички на двери с надписью: «Распродано». 

– Это значит, что… – начинает Скорпиус.

– Елки кончились, – кивая, заканчивает за него Альбус. 

Плечи Скорпиуса уныло поникают, но Альбус не теряет оптимизма. 

– Не расстраивайся! Сейчас отправимся в Хогсмид – прямо отсюда аппарируем. В Шотландии, наверное, еще и снег идет – для праздничного настроения. 

Скорпиус с сомнением на него смотрит.

– А что если там тоже все продано?

– Ну… Тогда мы поговорим с Хагридом и профессором Лонгботтомом. А если и у них ничего не окажется, отправимся в Оттери Сент-Кэтчпоул, в то маггловское местечко, в которое наведываются мама с папой, и а если…

– Ладно, – говорит Скорпиус. – Ты прав. Не могут же во всем мире закончиться рождественские елки. 

*  
Однако выясняется, что во всем мире все-таки могут закончиться рождественские елки. Альбус и Скорпиус отправляются в Хогсмид и обнаруживают в деревне настоящее столпотворение – и при этом ни одной елки, что не была бы уже украшена и пристроена к кому-нибудь домой. Они бредут по колено в снегу к хижине Хагрида, который с искренним и глубоким сожалением признается в том, что буквально только что отдал последнюю елку. Мокрые насквозь и жутко замерзшие, они возвращаются обратно к воротам Хогвартса и аппарируют в Оттери Сент-Кэтчпоул, затем в Годрикову лощину, затем в Аппер-Флэгли, но ни в одном из магазинов, куда они заходят, не обнаруживается ни веточки. 

– Мерлин, это просто нелепо! – ругается Альбус. Они стоят, дрожа от холода, перед последним пустым магазином. – Куда же они все делись? Не могли же все елки в мире просто взять и исчезнуть?

– Могли, – с совершенно несчастным видом говорит Скорпиус, крепко обхватывая себя руками. – И исчезли. Ничего не получится, Альбус. Пойдем домой. 

– Есть еще один…

– Нет, – перебивает его Скорпиус, даже не дослушав. – Нет и еще раз нет. Я буквально не чувствую ног от холода, нам еще заворачивать целую кучу подарков, а мне к тому же нужно испечь этот дурацкий торт для дурацкой папиной вечеринки. Я отправляюсь домой. 

Он выпускает ладонь Альбуса и решительно идет прочь, через автомобильную парковку, к зарослям кустов, позади которых они недавно аппарировали. 

Альбус какое-то время смотрит ему в спину, потом оглядывается. На стоянке никого нет. Уже темнеет, но фонари еще не зажглись. Никто не заметит, как он дезаппарирует. 

В темноте слышится шорох его пальто при развороте – и он исчезает. 

Через десять минут он заходит в заднюю дверь их со Скорпиусом дома и в отвратительном настроении топает по кухне.

– Ничего! Эти проклятые магглы даже не могут вырастить столько елок, чтобы на всех хватило! – Он срывает с шеи шарф и бросает его через всю комнату. 

Скорпиус не обращает на него внимания, продолжая яростно взбивать тесто для торта вручную. Он явно настолько расстроен, что даже позабыл применить магию. Или просто считает, что ручное взбивание теста может иметь терапевтический эффект. 

Альбус шлепается на диван и начинает развязывать шнурки на ботинках. Они насквозь промокли, а пальцы закоченели от холода. Чем сильнее он пытается распустить узлы, тем сильнее они затягиваются. Он едва не вытаскивает палочку, чтобы наложить Диффиндо, и его удерживает только то, что у него нет новых шнурков – а еще то, что он может испортить ботинки. В свое время он уже убедился на собственных горьких ошибках, что колдовство в плохом настроении – ужасная идея, поэтому он продолжает с рычанием возиться со шнурками.

– Я же тебе сказал больше никуда ходить, – говорит Скорпиус через несколько минут, так и не подняв взгляд от теста, которое он теперь выливает в форму.

– Я подумал, что смогу… – Альбус качает головой. Ему удалось наконец стянуть ботинки, так их и не расшнуровав. 

– Ну, ты ошибался, – говорит Скорпиус. – Придется нам в этом году обойтись без елки. – Он смотрит на пустое место на полу перед голым участком стены. – А мне придется к этому привыкнуть. 

Альбус отбрасывает ботинки на пол, подходит к Скорпиусу и гладит его по плечам. 

– Я знаю, как это для тебя важно. Я… Не знаю, виноват ли я в этой ситуации, и мог ли я что-нибудь сделать… Мы оба были так заняты, и у нас совсем не было времени подумать, и… Прости меня, Скорпиус. 

Скорпиус, повесив голову, смотрит на поблескивающее тесто. 

– На самом деле это неважно.

– Ну как же…

– Альбус, – Скорпиус разворачивается, глаза его блестят, а пальцы запачканы мукой и каплями жидкого теста. Он кладет ладонь Альбусу на грудь. – Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом? Например, о том, что тебе еще нужно заворачивать подарки. 

Альбус вздыхает.

– Целые горы подарков. Ты мне попозже поможешь? У меня ужасно получается их заворачивать, и я не хочу, чтобы твой папа получил от меня на Рождество нечто в жеваной бумаге с криво налепленной колдолентой. Он еще подумает, что я тебя недостоин или что-нибудь в этом роде. 

Скорпиус фыркает и опускает ладони на бедра Альбуса. 

– Не думаю, что мой папа будет тебя судить по твоим способностям к упаковке подарков. 

– Уверен? 

Скорпиус на несколько секунд задумывается. 

– Ну, вообще-то он может. Совсем чуть-чуть. Я через минутку тебе помогу. А если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, я дам тебе вылизать миску из-под теста, – он легонько хлопает Альбуса по бедрам и снова поворачивается к своей выпечке. 

*

Это не лучший их Сочельник, но и не сказать, что худший. Они сидят на полу в гостиной, прижимаясь друг к другу коленями, и доедают остатки теста, чувствуя, как в воздухе разливается запах пекущегося шоколадного торта. Пока коржи остывают, они заворачивают подарки для всей родни. 

Скорпиусу достаточно одного взгляда на попытки Альбуса обернуть обычную коробку конфет из «Сладкого королевства», чтобы решить, что пора вмешаться. Он пытается показать Альбусу правильные движения палочкой, чтобы бумага ложилась аккуратно и не топорщилась, но у Альбуса ничего не получается, и Скорпиус берет дело в свое руки, поручая Альбусу подписывать рождественские открытки. 

После пятого подарка Скорпиусу становится скучно, и он начинает рисоваться. Альбус поднимает взгляд от открытки, адресованной Драко, и тут же валится на пол в приступе хохота, глядя на красное лицо Скорпиуса и его надутые щеки: тот пытается, молча и без палочки, заставить подарок самостоятельно упаковаться в оберточную бумагу.

– Может, не стоит все так усложнять? – отсмеявшись, советует Альбус.

– Я умею колдовать без палочки! – с вызовом утверждает Скорпиус. – Направо и налево. Только вот с этим заклинанием затык.

– Ты нас всех вдохновляешь, – говорит Альбус, вытирая глаза и шумно выдыхая. На лице его все еще сияет широченная улыбка. 

Скорпиус шутливо на него замахивается. 

Через пару часов сумки, доверху забитые аккуратными свертками, уже составлены у двери, чтобы их было удобно прихватывать по пути на многочисленные семейные сборища, предстоящие в ближайшие несколько дней. Разобравшись с одним делом, Альбус и Скорпиус перемещаются на кухню и приступают к украшению торта. В декоративных чарах Альбус гораздо талантливее, чем в упаковке подарков. 

Они вместе покрывают торт толстым слоем белой глазури, после чего создают сахарный пруд, нежно-голубой и льдисто-поблескивающий, и теперь Альбус, стоя на коленях на полу и сосредоточенно нахмурившись, изощренно зачаровывает пару крошечных глазированных фигурок. Когда он наконец ставит их на пруд, они берутся за руки и начинают кататься, вращаясь и выписывая разные па. 

– Неплохо, – отмечает Скорпиус, и Альбус, поднимая взгляд, видит на его лице гордость и восхищение. 

– Спасибо. Теперь только надо добавить деревья и еще немного снега. 

Они выращивают из сахарных кристаллов елки, затем добавляют глазированные гирлянды и золотистую мишуру. В качестве финального аккорда они встают плечом к плечу, одновременно взмахивают палочками – и всю сцену покрывает мерцающий сахарный снег. Закончив, они отступают на шаг и любуются своей работой. 

– Идеально, – говорит Альбус. – Если бы я не знал, что под всем этим слоем глазури прячется твой шоколадный торт, я бы не захотел его есть. 

Скорпиус нагибается над тортом и наклоняет голову, внимательно разглядывая зачарованную сценку. 

– Надеюсь, папе понравится. Ты знаешь, что они с мамой любили вместе кататься на коньках? – он выпрямляется. – Это было ее любимым занятием на Рождество. Если не считать елку. – Он смотрит на пустое место, где должна была стоять елка, – мимолетно, но Альбус все равно замечает. Он вообще весь вечер наблюдает за тем, как Скорпиус то и дело бросает туда тоскливые взгляды, и каждый раз это причиняет ему боль.

– Скорпиус… – тихо говорит Альбус. 

Тот разворачивается к нему со слабой улыбкой.

– Наверное, я уже пойду спать. Завтра надо встать пораньше, если мы хотим поесть в нормальное время. Я сам поставлю разогреваться духовку, так что ты сможешь еще немного поваляться в кровати.

– Скорпиус, – снова говорит Альбус, обхватывая его обеими руками за талию.

В серых глазах Скорпиуса растворена грусть. Как в тоскливых облаках на небе в стылый день или в темной, тусклой серости могильного камня после дождя. Альбус хочет обхватить его как можно крепче, согреть, развеселить, выманить наружу солнце его улыбки. Но за окном морозная зимняя ночь, и нет никакого солнца, и рождественских елок тоже нет. 

– Я тоже, наверное, скоро пойду в постель, – со вздохом говорит он.

– Хорошо, – Скорпиус целует его и ерошит волосы, а Альбус в ответ прижимается к нему всем телом, пытаясь вложить в это прикосновение всю свою любовь. Скорпиус нежно щелкает его по носу. – Я всегда чувствую, когда ты переживаешь. Не надо. Со мной все в порядке. 

Альбус вздыхает.

– Ладно. Приятных снов, Скорпиус. 

Следующие полчаса Альбус сидит в одиночестве в темной гостиной и пытается читать, но не может сосредоточиться: темнота и нехватка рождественского веселья действуют на него угнетающе. В конце концов он отбрасывает книгу на диван и идет наверх. Время еще детское, но причин не ложиться спать у него больше не остается. 

Спальня слабо освещена серебристыми огоньками, которыми Скорпиус оплел столбы их кровати. Самого Скорпиуса почти не видно – Альбус с трудом может разглядеть холмик под одеялом с краю кровати. На какое-то мгновение Альбусу кажется, что Скорпиус спит, но затем он слышит тихие, приглушенные рыдания.

Он отбрасывает все попытки двигаться бесшумно, несется к кровати и забирается под одеяло. 

– Альбус, – всхлипывает Скорпиус. 

– Знаю, – Альбус зарывается лицом в шею Скорпиуса и крепко к нему прижимается. 

Скорпиус вытирает глаза, берет Альбуса за руки и крепко стискивает их.

– Прости.

– Тебе не за что извиняться. 

– Все эти слезы из-за глупой елки, – говорит Скорпиус со слабым смешком. 

– Это не глупая елка. Ты считаешь, что это важно. Твоя… твоя мама тоже посчитала бы, что это важно.

Скорпиус разворачивается к Альбусу лицом.

– Знаешь… Мы толком не отмечали Рождество в тот год, когда она умерла, но я помню… Папа поставил елку в ее кабинете. Это был первый раз, когда он вообще туда зашел. А еще елка стояла в библиотеке. Ее любимица – мама всегда ее сама украшала, и нам она казалась идеальной. И… Думаю, все дело в том, что я не дома. Это и хорошо, ты не подумай, я хочу быть с тобой, но… Я очень скучаю по маме. 

Альбус проводит рукой по волосам Скорпиуса, потом по его щеке. 

– Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? 

Скорпиус со вздохом качает головой.

– Вряд ли. Не думаю, что ты тут можешь что-то сделать. 

– Ты же сам мне говорил, что я могу все, – говорит Альбус, вглядываясь в лицо Скорпиуса в надежде найти хоть какую-то подсказку. 

Скорпиус встречается с ним взглядом.

– Ты исключительный, Альбус, но есть вещи, которые даже ты не можешь сделать. Ты не можешь вернуть людей из мертвых. Не можешь сотворить рождественскую елку из воздуха. Но ты здесь – и это важно.

Альбус сосредоточенно хмурится, думая над фразой: «Не можешь сотворить рождественскую елку из воздуха». Но ведь они уже так делали: выращивали из сахарных кристаллов крошечные елочки. Не может же быть, чтобы создать большую елку было намного сложнее. В конце концов, Альбус владеет заклинаниями увеличения, трансфигурации, разными чарами, которые способствуют росту растений… 

– О чем бы ты ни думал, – говорит Скорпиус, – это не сработает. А я не хочу, чтобы ты провел всю ночь в бесплодных попытках найти решение. Сейчас Сочельник, расслабься! Тебе нужно поспать, а то Санта не придет. – Он слабо улыбается и щекочет Альбуса под ребрами. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал об этом подумать? – на всякий случай уточняет Альбус.

Скорпиус проводит руками по плечам Альбуса. 

– Я хочу, чтобы мы сейчас обнялись и заснули. А утром я хочу, чтобы мы наслаждались Рождеством и забыли о том, что у нас нет этой несчастной елки. Ладно? 

Альбус нежно касается губами его губ, и они застывают на месте, прижавшись лбами, слившись в одну точку во времени и пространстве – так, что мир сужается до них двоих. 

– Ладно. 

– Вот и хорошо. Иди сюда.

Они устраиваются поудобнее, и Альбус обхватывает Скорпиуса всем телом и прижимает к себе. Он играет с волосами Скорпиуса: целует их, гладит, наматывает на пальцы, и вскоре дыхание Скорпиуса выравнивается и становится все медленнее – он постепенно проваливается в сон. А вот у Альбуса сна ни в одном глазу. Обычно теплый и расслабленный Скорпиус в его объятьях действует на него усыпляюще, но в этот раз его мозг перегружен. 

Он смотрит на часы, сияющие зачарованным звездным светом в темноте, и целых десять минут следит за вращением стрелок и планет, слушая тихое, размеренное дыхание Скорпиуса. Затем осторожно выбирается из кровати, подтыкает вокруг Скорпиуса одеяло и на цыпочках спускается вниз. 

Пустое пятно зияет в темной гостиной. Альбус стоит и смотрит на него, поигрывая палочкой одной рукой и уперев в бок другую. Ему нужно решить, что делать. Ясно, что прорастить дерево через пол их гостиной – ужасная идея. Можно было бы вырастить елку снаружи, но тащить ее потом через заднюю дверь, да еще в одиночку… нет, это тоже не годится. 

Он оглядывает комнату в поисках другого решения. Может, что-то трансфигурировать… У них тут полно разного хлама. Бесполезные подушки на диване, несколько круглых столиков, за которыми они изредка ужинают, пара сосновых кухонных стульев, на которых они никогда не сидят. Альбус взмахивает рукой – и все эти предметы начинают прилетать к нему по воздуху и собираться в кучу, а он заклинаниями удерживает их вместе. Не так-то просто придать этому странному набору форму пирамиды, и в итоге она получается какой-то кривоватой, но это лучшее, на что он способен. 

Изо всех сил удерживая конструкцию вместе, он накладывает на нее полупостоянное склеивающее заклинание, после чего убирает все остальные поддерживающие чары. Пирамида, слегка просев, все-таки не разваливается, и Альбус с облегчением выдыхает. 

– А теперь вас всех надо как-то трансфигурировать… – бормочет он. Он поднимает палочку и яростно смотрит на пирамиду, отчаянно стараясь представить на ее месте елку. После этого произносит целую серию магических слов – но они не работают. Куча упорно остается кучей. 

– Ну спасибо, – с горечью произносит он. – Оглушительный успех. 

Глубоко задумавшись, он постукивает палочкой о коленку. Конечно, можно трансфигурировать каждый предмет отдельно – но тогда выйдет не слишком похоже на дерево. А может, надо просто поумерить амбиции? Он ведь может заставить эту кучу выполнять роль рождественской елки, не превращая ее на самом деле в ель или там в сосну. Главное ведь – это шарики, и мишура, и гирлянды… 

Определившись с новым подходом, он начинает выводить палочкой сложные фигуры в воздухе, начав с самого низа кучи и продвигаясь вверх. В процессе он беспрерывно бормочет заклинания и видит, что они срабатывают. То, что он делает, не слишком-то похоже на елку, но при этом… Ну, по мнению Альбуса, у этого творения есть определенный стиль. 

Свет от его заклинаний обвивается вокруг кучи, превращая ее в тонкие, поблескивающие, золотистые ветви. Они торчат под разными углами и выглядят больше как странное абстрактное произведение искусства, чем как настоящая елка. Но в то же время все эти ветви растут из ствола, который стоит вертикально, и когда Альбус за них тянет, они не поддаются – словно сделаны из прочного металла. Эта штука работает – и Альбусу неважно, какая она на ощупь и как выглядит. Главное – сам символ праздника и связанные с ним чувства. По крайней мере, он на это надеется. 

Теперь, когда у него готова основа, украсить ее – пара пустяков. Это он может сделать с закрытыми глазами. Когда они учились на седьмом курсе, профессор Флитвик на последнем уроке перед каникулами устроил им настоящее веселье, научив творить рождественские украшения, которые потом все пошли на украшение замка. Класс провел замечательные два часа, выпуская из палочек красные и золотистые шарики и длинные ленты мишуры. И совсем уж под конец Флитвик показал им, как наколдовывать омелу. В результате следующие две недели Альбус и Скорпиус то и дело «случайно» оказывались под ее ветвями. 

Альбус всегда гордился своими успехами в чарах, а его кабинет на работе служит предметом зависти для всего Аврората. Он еще в начале месяца украсил рабочее место, превратив его в средоточие праздничных огоньков и переливающейся мишуры. Даже папа как-то подошел и сделал комплимент праздничному оформлению, после чего заметил, что вообще-то Альбусу следует заниматься бумажной работой, а не отвлекаться на рождественские украшения. Альбус в ответ запустил в него елочным шариком и обозвал лицемером. 

Альбус с улыбкой вспоминает об этом случае и, подняв палочку, выпускает из нее целый фонтан разноцветных украшений, которые тут же рассыпаются по всей сотворенной елке. Скорпиус любит, чтобы елка была украшена хаотично и ярко – что, как считает Альбус, ему вполне удается. Никакой системы в том, что он сотворил, не наблюдается, это просто радужное многоцветье поблескивающей мишуры, мигающих огоньков, переливающихся шариков и игрушек всех форм и размеров. Он даже пытается воспроизвести парочку украшений из слизеринской гостиной, которые, как он помнит, больше всего нравились Скорпиусу, и еще парочку с елки в библиотеке Малфой-Мэнора. 

Закончив, он отступает на шаг и любуется своей работой. Складывается такое впечатление, словно Рождество вырвало на елку. Сплошной блеск, огоньки и все оттенки цвета. Еще чуть ярче – и Альбусу пришлось бы применить заклинание защиты от солнца, просто чтобы иметь возможность поглядеть на свое творение. Одним словом – идеально. За исключением единственной детали. 

Чего-то не хватает, и Альбус не сразу понимает, чего именно. Он осматривает дерево снизу доверху в поисках того, что он мог упустить, но ничего не находит, пока не добирается до самой верхушки. Вот оно, упущение – устремленная к потолку одинокая ветка, на которую следует водрузить звезду. 

Альбус задумчиво перекатывает палочку в ладонях. Конечно, сотворить звезду самому – дело одной секунды. Он запросто может сделать настоящую красавицу, да еще и зачаровать, чтобы она освещала всю комнату. Но что-то его останавливает. 

Нахмурившись, он смотрит на верхушку елки, и тут его осеняет идея. Совершенно блестящая и внезапная, словно гром среди ясного неба. Часы на стене говорят ему о том, что уже поздно – но еще не слишком. Еще есть шанс… 

Он размашисто идет к камину, по дороге призывая из рабочей сумки свои запасы летучего пороха. Мешочек приземляется в раскрытую ладонь, и Альбус тут же бросает щепотку в огонь и, встав на колени, сует голову в изумрудное пламя.

– Малфой-Мэнор, – говорит он как можно четче сквозь набившуюся в рот золу. Его голова тут же начинает вращаться, и он зажмуривается. От путешествий через камин, особенно такого рода, его всегда немного укачивает. В перемещениях через национальную каминную сеть нет ничего приятного – словно падаешь вниз, испытывая при этом жуткое головокружение, а при этом еще и сносит в сторону. Ну, по крайней мере, в каминной сети тепло – и это единственный приятный аспект подобных путешествий. 

Когда головокружение унимается, Альбус открывает глаза и оглядывается. Он оказывается в камине, расположенном в кабинете Драко. Помещение почти не освещено, но Драко сидит за рабочим столом в черном шелковом халате и очках для чтения. Волосы он распустил, и они серебристым каскадом падают на плечи и спину. Альбус никогда еще не видел его с распущенными волосами, и сейчас чувствует легкую неловкость – словно он вторгся на сугубо личную территорию. С большим трудом он пытается избавиться от этого чувства и негромко откашливается. 

– Мистер Малфой, то есть… Драко? 

Драко оборачивается, снимает очки и, нахмурившись, смотрит в пламя. 

– Альбус. Уже поздно. Что ты… – внезапно он резко бледнеет и, поднявшись на ноги, спешит к камину. – Все в порядке? Со Скорпиусом что-то случилось? Тебе нужна моя… 

– Нет! – торопливо заверяет его Альбус. – Нет-нет, ничего не случилось. Я… я просто… хотел кое-что уточнить. Насчет последнего рождественского подарка для Скорпиуса. 

Драко с облегчением опускается на колени перед камином. 

– Хорошо. Я рад. Испугался немного. Ты никогда раньше не появлялся здесь через каминную сеть.

– Я хотел убедиться сначала, что вы еще не спите. Чтобы не заявляться без предупреждения, – он закашливается, вдохнув набившуюся в рот золу. – Драко, можно, я зайду? Ненавижу так разговаривать, стоя на коленях.

– Конечно, – говорит Драко, вставая. – Ты всегда желанный гость. 

*  
Через пятнадцать секунд Альбус вываливается из камина в кабинет Драко. 

Тот успел, пока Альбус выбирался, подвязать волосы и раздобыть поднос с двумя чашками дымящегося какао.

– Хочешь какао? Проходи, присаживайся, – указывает Драко на кофейный столик с подносом. 

Альбус кивает. Он опускается в обтянутое плюшем кресло напротив Драко и берет обеими руками горячую чашку, чувствуя, как тепло просачивается сквозь кожу, прогревая его до костей.

– Чем могу помочь? – спрашивает Драко, подаваясь вперед в своем кресле. 

Альбус крутит в руках кружку, чтобы не обжечь пальцы, затем отставляет ее обратно на стол. 

– Я просто подумал… Ведь Астория украшала рождественскую елку звездой? 

Драко хмурится. На какое-то мгновение Альбус подмечает тень разочарования на его лице, но не может догадаться о причине, к тому же она исчезает так быстро, что ее можно списать на разыгравшееся воображение. 

– Конечно, украшала. А почему ты интересуешься? 

Альбус делает глубокий вдох.

– Я… Скорпиус сегодня вечером очень расстроился. Нам не удалось раздобыть елку. Мы пытались, но их все уже раскупили, потому что мы дотянули до последнего из-за нашей занятости и неорганизованности. И я… я сделал для него елку, чтобы как-то восполнить отсутствие живой, но ей не хватает звезды. Я знаю, что елка ассоциируется у Скорпиуса с мамой – и он вспоминает о тех елках, которые она украшала в свое время, так что я подумал, что, может… Может, вы смогли бы одолжить нам одну из звезд Астории? Для нашей елки? 

Он понимает, как глупо прозвучала его просьба, и чувствует, как начинают гореть щеки. Чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь, он снова хватает чашку и отпивает из нее. Горячее какао обжигает язык и прокатывается огнем по пищеводу. 

Альбус резко выдыхает.

– Осторожнее, – говорит Драко. – Наверное, оно еще слишком горячее. 

– Мгм, – неразборчиво отвечает Альбус, с трудом удерживаясь от соблазна широко открыть рот и запустить в него прохладный воздух. Немеющий язык покалывает– остается только надеяться, что какао не нанесло ему непоправимый ущерб.

– Я и не знал, что у вас нет елки, – говорит Драко, нахмурившись. – Надо было попросить меня – я бы устроил вам отличный экземпляр. 

– Мы об этом не подумали, – смущенно признается Альбус. – Но все уже в порядке. Я надеюсь, Скорпиусу понравится елка, которую я сделал… 

– Под «сделал» ты имеешь в виду…

– Я… сотворил ее? Собрал кое-какой хлам в нашем доме и зачаровал. Но смотрится она, по-моему, неплохо! – Альбус решительно выпячивает челюсть – пусть только попробует посмеяться над его усилиями!

– Ты решил сотворить для Скорпиуса елку, потому что он был расстроен? – уточняет с улыбкой Драко. 

Альбус кивает. 

– Я знаю: получилось не так здорово, как настоящая, но…

– Уверен, он решит, что у тебя вышло просто изумительно. Он обожает все, что ты делаешь. И, конечно, я с радостью помогу тебе со звездой. 

Драко встает и проходит к рабочему столу. Полы его черного халата развеваются так же эффектно, как обычно полы мантии. Альбус на секунду задумывается, способен ли Драко в принципе носить одежду попроще. 

– Я приберегал ее для… – Драко смотрит на Альбуса через плечо, – особого случая. 

Он наклоняется и достает большую, плоскую коробку из выдвижного ящика стола. Она темно-синяя, цвета полуночного неба, и покрыта чем-то, похожим на драконью кожу. Драко держит ее с таким благоговением, словно это невероятная ценность. 

– Астория сама ее сделала, на наше первое совместное Рождество. 

Он проносит ее обратно через всю комнату и вручает Альбусу, после чего садится в кресло и перегибается через кофейный столик, чтобы лучше видеть коробку. 

Альбус устраивает ее на коленях и слегка трясущимися руками открывает, стараясь действовать как можно бережнее. Под крышкой оказывается изумительно красивая прозрачная звезда. Тонкие серебряные нити, сплетаясь почти так же изощренно, как паутина, образуют изящную форму. Всю ее поверхность покрывают, словно капли росы, то ли стеклянные, то ли алмазные, то ли ледяные кристаллы. Они поблескивают на свету, и Альбус думает, что, если звезду поднять, от нее на всю комнату распространятся радужные лучи. Она и сейчас светится прохладным белым светом, заливающим все вокруг.

– Ух ты, – выдыхает Альбус, не зная, что еще сказать.

Глаза Драко сияют в свете звезды, и он кивает. 

– Астория была очень талантливой. Эту звезду мы устанавливали на верхушку елки в библиотеке. Не знаю, говорил ли тебе Скорпиус, но каждый год, начиная с его первого курса в Хогвартсе, мы позволяли ему самостоятельно ее левитировать. Это стало чем-то вроде традиции – а теперь вы создаете собственные рождественские традиции, и, возможно, захотите ее перенять. 

Альбус неотрывно смотрит на звезду, осторожно касаясь пальцами кристаллов. Они очень холодные, и он думает, что, может быть, это все-таки лед, который Астория умудрилась зачаровать так, чтобы он никогда не таял. 

– Думаю, Скорпиусу понравится. И… и мне тоже. – Он поднимает взгляд на Драко. – Спасибо большое. 

– Никогда не думал, что скажу это Поттеру, но – был очень рад помочь.

Альбус расплывается в улыбке. Он осторожно закрывает коробку и прижимает ее к груди. 

– Ну что ж, увидимся завтра за ужином? 

– Конечно. Ровно в пять. Вы ведь принесете торт? 

Альбус поднимается на ноги.

– Мы его сегодня доделали. Не такие уж мы неорганизованные… когда речь не идет о елках. 

Драко улыбается. 

– Конечно – самое важное всегда оставляешь напоследок, – он провожает Альбуса к камину и предлагает ему горшочек с летучим порохом. 

– Счастливого Рождества, Альбус. Надеюсь, Скорпиусу понравится твоя елка. 

– Я тоже, – вздыхает Альбус. Он бросает порошок в огонь, тот ревет и окрашивает комнату изумрудно-зеленым. – Серпентин Мьюз, – сообщает Альбус камину и исчезает в пламени. 

*

Альбус совершает семь попыток, изводит кучу бумаги и колдоленты, но в результате все-таки заворачивает звезду. С пергаментом у него тоже выходит далеко не с первого раза, но в итоге коробка относительно ровно завернута в коричнево-золотистую бумагу – и он весьма горд своими успехами. Альбус пишет имя Скорпиуса на маленькой открытке, которую приклеивает к свертку, после чего кладет его под елку и отправляется в постель. 

Несмотря на все попытки Альбуса натянуть пижаму в полной тишине, Скорпиус все равно разворачивается к нему, когда он проскальзывает под одеяло. 

– Ты куда ходил? – бормочет Скорпиус, подтягивая Альбуса ближе и оплетая всеми своими конечностями. 

– Да так, спускался на пару минут, – шепчет в ответ Альбус. – Прости, что разбудил.

– М-м-м, – сонно тянет Скорпиус. – Ты такой теплый и пахнешь домом. 

Альбус улыбается и целует его в кончик носа. 

– Спи, солнышко. 

Скорпиус утыкается лицом в плечо Альбуса и практически мгновенно снова проваливается в сон. Альбус засыпает следом – но, по его ощущениям, буквально через две секунды снова просыпается от того, что Скорпиус отчаянно трясет его за плечо. 

– Альбус! Альбус, просыпайся! 

Альбус со стоном трет глаза.

– А? – спрашивает он, все не в состоянии вынырнуть из сна. Он с трудом разлепляет глаза и обнаруживает перед собой взъерошенного, сияющего от счастья Скорпиуса, уже одетого поверх пижамы в серо-серебристый свитер с зеленой вышитой буквой «С» на груди.

– Альбус, это ты сделал? 

– Ммм? 

– Елку! – он еще раз трясет Альбуса за плечо, пытаясь донести смысл своих выкриков. – Там, внизу, елка, Альбус! Я знаю, что это ты. 

– А! – расплывается в улыбке Альбус. – Может, и я.

Скорпиус со всего размаху на него запрыгивает и целует в губы. 

– Я когда-нибудь уже упоминал, – еще поцелуй, – что ты, – и еще один, – самый лучший бойфренд, – и четвертый, – во всем мире? 

Альбус ухмыляется и с ленцой закидывает руки за голову. 

– Было пару раз. Но всегда приятно получить напоминание о своем величии.

Скорпиус принимается щекотать его живот, и Альбус шлепает его по рукам. 

– А почему на ней нет звезды? – спрашивает Скорпиус, сидя на животе Альбуса. – Она идеальная, но звезды не хватает. Мама говорила, что у каждой рождественской елки обязательно должна быть звезда. Нет, я не жалуюсь, конечно, но…

Альбус делает попытку его спихнуть.

– Слезай с меня, тогда скажу. 

– Не хочу с тебя слезать. Ты – отличная подушка. 

– Нет, хочешь, – обещает Альбус, но Скорпиус и не думает шевелиться, и тогда Альбус угрожающе шевелит пальцами, словно собирается щекотать. Скорпиус мгновенно скатывается в бок и оказывается на полу, но тут же поднимается, и Альбус, соскользнув с кровати, берет его за руку. 

– Иди за мной. 

Он увлекает Скорпиуса вниз, и тот подскакивает на каждой ступеньке, как взбудораженный ребенок. В гостиной Альбус ныряет под елку, вытаскивает оттуда сверток с коробкой и вручает Скорпиусу. 

– Счастливого Рождества. 

– Но нам же нельзя открывать подарки до обеда – кроме свитеров? – говорит Скорпиус, с сомнением глядя на коробку. 

– Это особый случай, – с улыбкой убеждает его Альбус. 

Скорпиус недоверчиво на него смотрит. 

– Ладно. Ты что, сам это заворачивал? Или тебе кто-то помог? 

Альбус машет на него рукой. 

– Ну уж! Все сам! 

– Надо же – и ведь неплохо получилось.

– Спасибо. С седьмой попытки вышло.

– Семь – самое мощное магическое число, – нравоучительно замечает Скорпиус, начиная срывать обертку. – Может, оно оказалось заклинанием удачи для… О! – Обертка падает на пол, он открывает крышку коробки и видит звезду. Он молча на нее смотрит, и несколько мгновений Альбус пытается угадать, о чем он может думать. Затем губа Скорпиуса начинает дрожать, а на серебристые лучи падают слезы. 

– Это… – всхлипывает Скорпиус, – это же мамина звезда. – Он смотрит на Альбуса глазами, полными слез. – Откуда ты ее взял? 

– У твоего папы прошлой ночью. Я подумал… подумал, что тебе будет приятно – получить частицу ее на Рождество. И он еще мне сказал, что ты сам левитировал ее на верхушку. Я решил… может, ты захочешь?..

Скорпиус издает отчаянный всхлип и прячет лицо в ладони, второй все еще сжимая коробку. 

Альбус в панике делает шаг к нему. 

– Я тебя расстроил? Что-то не то сказал? Я совсем не хотел, прости…

– Заткнись, – сквозь слезы выдавливает Скорпиус. – Ради Мерлина, не говори ничего. – Он вытирает глаза и шмыгает носом. – Это идеальный подарок. Я просто… плачу от счастья. – Он поднимает на Альбуса взгляд, и его мокрое лицо сияет, подсвеченное исходящими от звезды лучами. – Ты – потрясающий. И я люблю тебя. И я бы поцеловал тебя снова, если бы не был весь в слезах и соплях. 

Альбус с улыбкой наколдовывает из воздуха носовой платок.

– Держи.

Скорпиус берет его и вытирает лицо. 

– Спасибо. 

Он смотрит на звезду.

– Как думаешь, мне можно…

Альбус указывает на елку. 

– Прошу.

Скорпиус вручает Альбусу коробку со звездой.

– Подержи, пожалуйста, о мой блистательный помощник.

– Вот уж не знаю насчет блистательного, – говорит Альбус, оглядывая затертые клетчатые пижамные штаны и растянутую футболку со стершимся логотипом «Холихедских гарпий». 

– Всего лишь фигура речи, – Скорпиус засовывает платок за отворот свитера и, направив палочку на звезду, делает идеальную дугу, а затем короткое движение вниз. – Вингардиум Левиоса!

Звезда плавно поднимается над коробкой. Кристаллы ее при этом ловят лучи света, и на всех стенах начинают сиять сотни маленьких радуг. Скорпиус с широкой улыбкой отправляет звезду все выше и выше. Ее свет заливает всю комнату, прогоняя из нее малейшие тени, а затем она воцаряется наконец на верхушке, яркая и блистающая. 

– Идеально, – говорит Скорпиус и, сияя от радости, поворачивается к Альбусу. – Спасибо.

Альбус улыбается ему в ответ.

– Это самое меньшее, что я мог для тебя сделать. 

Скорпиус прижимается к нему и обхватывает за талию. 

– Наша зачарованная елка. Ты сотворил рождественскую елку, Альбус. Готов спорить – в одиннадцать лет ты бы и подумать не мог, что такое произойдет.

– Я и в двадцать пять подумать не мог, что такое произойдет, – признает Альбус. – Кое-что пришлось трансфигурировать наугад. 

Скорпиус похлопывает его по спине. 

– Ну и что. Даже если все заклинания разрушатся во время обеда и елка развалится – это уже ничего не испортит, – он целует Альбуса в висок и прижимает к себе крепче, глядя на него сбоку с сияющей в глазах любовью. – Вне всяких сомнений, это лучшая елка из всех, что я когда-либо видел.

– Ну и хорошо, – говорит Альбус. 

– Есть только одна проблема… Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь тебе каждый год придется так делать? – Скорпиус легонько тыкает его под ребра. – Ты основал нашу самую первую рождественскую традицию. 

Альбус удивленно распахивает глаза.

– Да ну? 

Скорпиус кивает. 

– Все, теперь не отвертишься. Ты будешь зачаровывать нам рождественскую елку каждый год, – он склоняется к уху Альбуса и выдыхает зловещим тоном: – До конца времен. 

Альбус, передернувшись, отталкивает его. 

– Вот умеешь ты жути нагнать.

– Но ты все равно меня любишь, – поет Скорпиус и, пританцовывая, уносится на кухню. – Давай быстрее, нам еще еду готовить. Надевай бабушкин свитер – и иди сюда. Чем быстрее мы сделаем обед, тем быстрее сможем развернуть подарки под нашей замечательной елкой, – он принимается греметь посудой, а через пару мгновений дом уже начинают оглашать лучшие рождественские хиты Селестины Уорбек в его исполнении. 

Альбус с улыбкой разворачивает свой новый изумрудный свитер. Это Рождество определенно будет самым лучшим в его жизни.


End file.
